


Miraculously Fall In Love

by siriuslyrandom8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyrandom8/pseuds/siriuslyrandom8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino convince their friends to join an online dating app, not expecting to fall in love. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculously Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbenihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbenihime/gifts).



“Come on girl, it’ll be fun!” Alya tried to convince her best friend Marinette to go along with her newest crazy idea. 

Marinette sighed and set her sketch book aside, giving up on protesting. She knew that Alya would never quit until she got what she wanted, she knew from experience. “Okay fine, but don’t expect anything to come out of it.” 

Alya squealed and threw her arms around her, “you say that now but you never know!” 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her overexcited friend. She had heard about this new app, Miraculous, that let you meet and chat with new people using a code name. Their catch phrase, which was quite cheesy in Marinette’s opinion, was  _Miraculously fall in love._  Though many people she knew used it to make friends, she also knew of a lot of people who found love.

And Marinette wasn’t looking for love right now.

“You know I don’t even know why you want to do this. Since when have you been looking for a boyfriend, and to use social media of all things?” Marinette demanded, crossing her arms as she faced Alya with a small frown on her face. It really wasn’t like her best friend to go to something like this all for the sake of a date.

Shrugging, Alya leaned her head on her hand which was resting on the work table in Marinette’s workroom. “I just think the whole idea of it seems fun. I’m not really looking for anyone really, and besides it’s interesting to meet new people. I could even write an article about it.”

Ah, so that was it. She wanted something excited for her blog. Typical Alya. A small smile danced across Marinette’s face. Some things would never change, and Marinette loved that.

“I see. Well, I guess we could have some fun with it then, right?”

“Right!” 

* * *

 

Adrien and Nino sat in a cafe, enjoying the way the sun hit their table just right as they drank their coffee and ate their cupcakes. 

“So it’s called Miraculous, and I’ve heard some pretty sick things about it bro. Maybe we could find you a date, since you’re so bad at talking to girls in person.” Adrien would’ve opposed that, but it was true. Being homeschooled his whole life didn’t do him any favours, especially with Chloe being the only girl he had really talked to up until he decided to go to University. 

So Adrien settled on glaring at his best friend, but let him continue with his explanation. Personally, he didn’t think it sounded so bad. 

“So like, you get to pick a cool stage name thing, and you can either post a picture of yourself as normal or in like, a costume or something! Of course if you actually want to meet up with anyone you use the buddy system, cause you never know.”

Eyes lighting up, Adrien leaned forward a little bit. “So I could be, say, Chat Noir, and have a mask or something and no one would know it was me?” He didn’t know where Chat Noir came from, but he liked it. 

He also liked the fact that no one would know that it was him, Adrien Agreste, famous model for his famous father’s company. He could just be himself.

Nino nodded, a smirk on his face as he knew he had just agreed to sign up.

* * *

 

Marinette stared at her phone with a weird look on her face, wondering how she let Alya talk her into things like this. 

“Ladybug? Really?” her icon was of her halloween costume this year, her own original idea to be a superhero, even though she never gave herself a name. “And Lady Wifi? Very original.” She teased, glancing over at her friends phone to see the villain costume she had made for her friend. She made the outfit and Alya named them, that was usually how it worked. 

‘Lady Wifi’ stuck her tongue out at her best friend. “Like you could come up with something better!” Rolling her eyes, Marinette went back to her own phone. 

“So what now?”

“Now, we get matched up!”

“Okay, and how does that work?” 

“Well, it’s pretty simple really. The app knows are general location, and it brings up potential matches for you, and you just click ‘match!’ or ‘sorry!’ and it’ll tell you if you get matched back and voila, you’re matched! Then if you want you can chat with them.” Marinette squinted her eyes at her bespectacled friend, understanding her explanation but at the same time curious. 

“How do you know so much about it?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she winked, leaving Marinette gaping at her with her mouth open in shock. Laughing, Alya shook her head. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding Marinette. I’m a reporter, I do my research.” 

For some reason, Marinette suddenly had a bad feeling.

“Ohh, Chat Noir! That sounds interesting!” Gushing, Alya pointed to the picture on Marinette’s phone. “It’s like you two were made for each other! Your costumes are pretty similar, and you’re both superheroes!” Glancing at his description, Marinette had doubts. 

_Chat Noir, 22, lover of physics. I hope you have a_ meow _vellous day._

Could she really get along with someone with such terrible puns?

Probably.

But the fact remained that she was still a little unsure about this whole thing. Did she really want to meet someone online? Was it even  _safe?_  For all she knew these people could be mass murderers just waiting for their next victim, which was probably her, and who says they like  _physics_  on these things? And that pun was horrible, oh no what if-

“Marinette!” Alya shouted, bringing her out of her inner ramblings. “Focus girl. Look, he matched you back.”

“WHAT?” her eyes grew wide at the sight of her phone in her supposedly best friends hand, which showed that he had indeed matched back which meant-

“You matched him for me?!” Marinette gave her a disbelieving look. 

“Well you were just staring off into space so I figured why not. You’ll thank me for this someday Mari.” Alya patted her shoulder, standing up and stretching. “Well, I’m off. Have fun chatting with Chat!” With a wink, Alya grabbed her coat and headed for the door. 

“Wait! What about you?”

“Oh don’t worry, I got matched already. His name is the Bubbler.”

* * *

 

‘ _Hey! I really like your costume, where did you get it?’_

As conversation starters went, Marinette supposed that could have been worse. This Chat Noir guy at least had some sixth sense to know what she liked talking about.

**‘Thank you :)**   **I actually made it myself!**

_‘Really? Wow, you’re super talented! I thought it was made by a professional.’_

Frowning, Marinette didn’t know whether to believe him or not. He only saw a picture of the outfit, granted it was a pretty high quality one, since Alya had taken it with her canon camera. But he could just be trying to win her over.

Groaning, Marinette flopped down on her bed. This was why she didn’t want to do this.

‘ **Haha nope, just a professional in training. What about yours, kitty? That looks pretty professional to me.’**

‘ _It’s not from anywhere famous or anything, just a costume shop I was passing by once.’_

Not knowing what to say, Marinette set her phone aside and went to get ready to go get lunch.

This whole match-maker-online-app-thing was making her hungry out of frustration. 

Still, even if he was lying to her about her costume, she couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

* * *

 

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since she had started talking to Chat Noir. Two weeks filled with bad puns that made her cringe but also laugh at the same time. Alya had been her usual noisy self, wanting to know all the details.

“Well why don’t you tell me about this Bubbler guy and then I’ll tell you about Chat.” And for some reason Alya would always let the topic slide after that, with a small smile on her face as she softly shook her head and changed the conversation.

Marinette had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story then what Alya had already told her, that they hit it off and had been talking since they matched. But Marinette wouldn’t push it, since Alya didn’t push about Chat. 

The two weeks had also been filled with a whole lot of flirting, mostly on Chat’s part, and he had given her some pretty bad nicknames (though she secretly adored them) with the best out of the bunch being ‘My Lady’.  So she stuck with her original nickname, calling him her kitty. 

‘ _Hello My Lady, I lost my chat-stick, could I borrow yours?’_

Chat-stick? Really? His puns were getting worse and worse. 

‘ **Well Kitty I suppose you could but I have no way of getting it to you.’**

**‘** _Well I guess we’ll have to fix that, won’t we My Lady?’_

And, not wanting to think about the implications of that message, Marinette quickly changed the topic. 

* * *

 

Adrien flopped down on his bed, sighing. He really wanted to find out who Ladybug was, and to meet her in person, but it seemed like she didn’t feel the same way. He knew that it was strange, to start falling for someone he met through an app and had no idea who they actually were.

But he couldn’t help it, she was just so  _perfect._

She went along with his jokes, seemed smart and was very talented. She even gave him a nickname, and he knew he was screwed. 

He winced as he felt his cat climb on his back and sink his claws into him. “Plagg, get off!” he wined, shifting before flipping over and sitting up, grabbing the black cat. “Oh Plagg, I just want to know who she is! Even if nothing ever happened between us, I’d still want to be her friend.” The cat just meowed and escaped from Adrien’s clutches, moving across his bed in order to find some place comfy to sleep.

Pouting at his unloving cat, Adrien decided he needed caffeine. He had a shoot for his father later in the day with Chloe, and he knew it was going to be a headache.

“Thank you,” grabbing his coffee from the barista, and making his way outside, wanting to enjoy the sun. 

Unfortunately for him, he ran into a frazzled looking women, spilling his coffee all over her. “Shit, I am so sorry!” looking around to see if there was anything to help clean her up, but finding nothing, he took out his wallet. “Here, how much was your shirt? I can repay you, god I am so sorry!”

“W-what?” the girl stuttered out of shock, before frantically waving her hands. “No! No, you don’t have to do that, I ran into you! It’s my fault.”

Looking at her, Adrien realized she was the type who no matter how hard you pressed, would not accept money. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks slightly red with her hair in a bun. “But I can’t do nothing, it was my coffee that spilt on you.”

“Which is why  _I_ should buy  _you_  another coffee, since this was my fault. I really am sorry.” Her face was determined now, as she pulled out some napkins from her purse wiping down her shirt. He hoped she would be able to get the stain out.

“Your shirt looks expensive though,” he pointed out, trying to distract her so she wouldn’t buy him a coffee. “Are you sure I can’t give you anything to replace it?”

“Oh, well uh, actually...I made it myself.” She was blushing now, but he saw a small smile appear on her face.

“Really? I thought it was made by a professional.”

The girls mouth dropped open, and before he knew it she turned on her heel and was gone in a flash.

Confused, he stood in his spot for a bit before he turned back to go get another coffee. 

* * *

 

“Okay, calm down Marinette, that might not have been him! Maybe it was just some weird coincidence and he was a perfect stranger, who ending spilling coffee on me after running right into them. Totally not embarrassing.” 

She was such a klutz.  

_Well, there’s a way to find out if it was him._  

But if it wasn’t she would just sound crazy, right?

“Gahh!” she slumped down in her chair, staring at the dress she had been working on that was on a mannequin. If it was Chat, how would she ever be able to talk to him again? Because she knew exactly who it was she ran into.

Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, her fashion icon.

Who’s company she was also working for.

And she may have had a tiny crush on him in middle school and high school.

She laughed to herself. Who was she kidding? Why would  _Adrien Agreste_  be on an app to meet people. He probably had all kinds of friends and girlfriends. 

But it was hard to not think about it now, because his blonde hair and green eyes looked so much like Chat’s in his profile picture.  

Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she opened up her Miraculous app and went to her chat with Chat.

**‘Hey, want to hear a funny story?’**

She figured she’d just tell him what happened, and if it was him, well he’d know. And she was hoping he’d tell her. 

‘ _Of course Bugaboo, you know I love your stories.’_

Marinette rolled her eyes. Bugaboo was most definitely the worst nickname. 

‘ **Well I totally embarrassed myself by running into this guy earlier today, which caused him to spill his coffee on me. And it was so mortifying, because he was a model and I could not believe I was so out of it that I ran into him, that I ran away before I could even buy him another coffee.’**

This was the moment of truth.

Oh God, hopefully she didn’t ruin everything if it was him. What if he never spoke to again? What if he called her weird and rude for running away? 

Why did she care so much?

What was really scaring her, was that she wasn’t getting an answer. 

* * *

 

He was dreaming, that was the only explanation. 

He didn’t meet his lady this morning. This was too good to be true.

But he knew he was awake. He was wide awake and freaking out because  _he met his Lady and she was beautiful_. He had noticed it when she ran into him, how her eyes were such a different shade of blue than he had ever seen, and how cute she looked when she was flustered. 

But at the time he didn’t let himself think these thoughts, because Ladybug was always in the back of his mind. 

Oh shit, he didn’t answer her yet.

But what was he supposed to say?  _Oh yeah, that was actually me! I suppose my love for you really hit you hard!_

No, even for him that was bad. 

‘ _That was just an accident Ladybug, it could happen to anyone!’_

That’s not denying it was him but it wasn’t saying it was him either. Why was this so difficult?

‘ **I guess you’re right, mon Chaton. But I didn’t even end up getting my coffee I was so panicked, I have to walk all the way back now.’**

She was going back. Should he go? Did she want him to go? 

He was going to go. He needed to know.

* * *

 

“Bad idea bad idea  _bad idea,”_ Marinette chanted to herself as the coffee shop came into view. What about the buddy system? She should have told Alya. But if it was Adrien she was sure he wasn’t a murderer or anything, but you could never be too safe. 

Why couldn’t that silly kitty just tell her outright if it was him or not?

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, she sent a cryptic message to Alya saying were she was and if she didn’t hear from her in half an hour to come find her or call the police. 

She sat down at one of the outside tables, bouncing her leg and tapping the table with her coffee in front of her.  _Would he even come?_

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind her, causing her to tense up.

“Ladybug?” she heard him ask, the same voice from earlier today.

Slightly nodding her head, she saw the shadow move until she saw Adrien’s face across from her as he sat down. 

Suddenly a smirk played on his lips, “do you suppose I could borrow your chat-stick now, My Lady?”

And she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. He was her kitty, the same pun loving dork.

And she couldn’t be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote for my friend on Tumblr x-benihime's birthday! I hope you guys liked it :) And pffft Nino and Alya were so not conspiring. Pffft.


End file.
